The New Generation
by Greenclaw
Summary: One-shot. When each clan is faced with chaos, death, and tragedy, their leaders learn something new about the clans.


The New Generation

The Thunderclan camp was in complete turmoil. Fire licked at the bark of the trees, some having already burnt down, leaving nothing but a pile of ash on the forest floor. The thorn barrier was quickly burning, leaving the cats who did not escape fast enough to their own wits. Some cats had tried to climb the stone wall, including Thornclaw and Birchfall, but failed, Birchfall unfortunatly snapping his neck in the landing. The newly appointed Thunderclan leader, Bramblestar, watched as his clanmates ran around him in complete chaos. This greenleaf had been a dry one, and after one tree had caught fire, the forest soon followed. The brown tabby had tried to get the elders, kits and queens out first, but once they were out of the camp, a large flaming branch fell on the unfortunate cats, and Bramblestar could only watch as they burned. Most cats had escaped the camp afterwards in pure fear, but soon caught on fire, and unable to get to the lake in time, perished. By the time the leader got out of camp, all of Thunderclan was gone, except for Lionblaze. They both somehow managed to avoid being too badly burned, except for a burnt piece of fur on Lionblaze and a badly singed shoulder on Brambestar. The ran all the way to the lake, not stopping for one heartbeat out of fear that the wall of fire behind them would consume them just as it did their clanmates. Once they reached the lake, only Onestar, Blackstar, and Mistystar apparently were left from each of their clans. They stood around for a while, watching their world around them, the moor, forests, and marsh, burn, Mistystar spoke up. "We should move to the Island, the fire won't be able to reach us there." When nobody objected, the small band of leftover cats trekked over to the island, crossed the tree bridge, and finally settled down on the island. Once they all settled, Onestar begin speaking. "Has anyone any survivors other then this?" Each leader shook their heads, "Mine got trapped by flaming trees, but they pushed me away before it got to me." This was Blackstar, who's voice was filled with grief. "The mud slowed down my clanmates." Next came Mistystar, who's normally cheery voice was an unusual tone of sad. "The moor caught fire. Everyone's feet burned before they could get to the lake, except for me." The third was Onestar, who used to brag about his clan's fast feet which could not save them now. Finally, Bramblestar spoke, his usually strong voice filled with sadness. "The thorn barrier trapped mine as well, with only Lionblaze surviving." They all nodded at this, and bowed their heads, as if to giving some sort of final respects to the fallen. After only a short while, Blackstar broke into a fit of coughing. Before any cat could say anything, the white tom collapsed, his chest no longer heaving for breath. "That must have been his last life.", commented Onestar. "He had a good leadership, may he hunt well in Starclan, even though his clan is now dead." Each of the cats shared tongues for the last time with the last Shadowclan cat and leader. Once they were finished, Lionblaze offered to bury him. None of the leaders objected. While the noble leaderwas buried, the three cats sat in silence. Once Lionblaze returned, each cat was shocked as the earth beneath them shook. It was as if the ground beneath them was running back and forth in crazy motions. This unknown force lasted for a few minutes before abruptly stopping. Each cat looked around in shock, but before they could even fathom what the mysterious force was, the Great Tree, the one the leaders used to present from at Gatherings, split into pieces. Or more specifically, four pieces. The four pieces of bark flew into different directions, before they all sank into the lake, bobbing for a bit before falling into the blue depths. "It is a sign from Starclan!" Bramblestar, Mistystar, and Onestar all exclaimed with shock, with Lionblaze just looking in wonder. "The clans will sink, it is time for them to perish," mewed Bramblestar. "But they will rise again", whispered Mistystar. " Just like the tree, they will rise again and form again, but not for some time, as they need their rest", finished Onestar. They all looked around in confusion, before a familiar voice sounded behind them. "You are correct." Each cat spun around to see Blackstar, but younger looking and healthier. Behind him were four cats. A orange tom, with amber eyes, spoke first. "Hello, I am Thunder, creator of Thunderclan. You did well Bramblestar, I couldn't have been prouder, as your loyalty shines regardless, even though your roots are not as noble. However, it is time for these great clans to die, for the next generation is to arrive." "What do you mean, next generation?", came Mistystar's response, eyes wide in surprise at seeing Thunderclan's first leader. This time, a silver grey tom, with green eyes stepped up. "Greetings, I am River, creator of Riverclan. You did so well in leading your clan, even with being a half-clan, you are still one of Riverclan's greatest leaders. Unfortunately, there comes a time in every generation that it has to come to a close, just like our very lives. The Tribe was the first generation, until attacks drove them away." The Windclan leader now spoke up. "But why couldn't we have been chased out. Why must we have to suffer where the Tribe did not?" Now all the current leaders and Lionblaze were angry, yowling protests at the spirit cats. At this, a small wiry brown she-cat with brown eyes, mewed a loud "Silence!" She now looked at Onestar as she spoke. "I am Wind, creator of Windclan. Onestar, Windclan could not have chosen a better leader, despite the treachery of how your leadership came to be. I am sorry to say that your clans had to die out, we feel your grief as well as our own. Not even we know how the land acts, or when it is time to start over. Only it knows when the time shall come, and we must learn to trust its knowledge." As the brown she-cat finished, the last cat, as black she-cat with green eyes, stood forward. "Hello, I am Shadow, creator of Shaowclan, and I was proud to have had Blackstar as my last leader, though my clan is no more. Now, there is no longer a reason for you four to wander this island any longer, no? I suspect the earth will shake again, and I doubt all of you want to witness it again." "Does this mean we will die?", asked Lionblaze, who was confused. His whole life he was told he had the power of the stars in his paws, yet now, there were no more enemies to fight. "Yes Lionblaze, in a few moments, you will all fall into a slumber, one you won't wake from, not here. Do not worry though, when you wake again, you will be reunited with you clans. Goodbye, great warriors." As Wind finished her answer, the cats all slowly began to fall asleep. The last sight they had was the five leaders running up to the sky, before fading away, like mist.

Lionblaze was the first to wake. Once the golden warrior's eyes focused, he noticed he was by himself in a field, one not of any of the territories. The trees were a rich silver color, and the grass was a deep green, still having the dew from the early moments of the day. A river ran nearby, the stream swiftly flowing with fresh water, with the occasional fish leaping out. The warrior also noticed he was not alone. He turned around to see Firestar, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Cinderheart standing nearby. He padded over to them, and Firestar mewed, "Welcome Lionblaze, welcome to Starclan."

END  
Well, I hope you guys liked it! Remember a review is always appreciated, I like to know if my stories are good are not. Thanks for reading!  
-Greenclaw


End file.
